havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Lexie DeWitt character page. I would like the character page for Lexie DeWitt to be reinstated as Lexie is not a 'fake' incarnation of Mara as Lexie became a part of Audrey as she remembered being Lexie and is just as much a part of her as Sarah, Lucy or Veronica is. PegasusLantean (talk) 19:42, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : I get where you are coming from. Only reason I had labeled the Lexie page as such is that someone had deleted all the content. The issue is that the information for the Lexie Dewitt page is on the Audrey Parker page. But Audrey wasn't "Audrey" until she was out of the Barn. This is the second Lexie page we have had, so we need to decide, leave all the information on the Audrey page or move it to Lexie and leave a "refer to Lexie Dewitt page". So we should open a discussion and if push comes to shove I can lock the page so no one without an account can make a change if that helps. To sum it up, I'm alright with an Lexie page as long as it cover the barn time only and there is no duplication of information. Mr.Comatose (talk) 23:39, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : I think that it would be better to have the information about Lexie on a page of her own as Emily did play her for 4 episodes in season 4 and not Audrey and leave a link to the page on the Audrey Parker page when it comes to the beginning on season 4.PegasusLantean (talk) 14:07, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :: I get what you are saying. Its like how Mara got her own page. Lexie did exist until she left the barn and then she was Audrey. I just don't want duplication of information throughout the wikia. The best I can do to help is lock it so only registered users can make changes and that way you have a name to the edit. Would that work for you? Mr.Comatose (talk) 15:06, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :: Yes, that would be wonderful. I just see Lexie being as important a character as Lucy, Sarah or Veronica and if someone comes onto the wiki looking for information about Lexie it would be more practical for them to see a page on her and not a small part of the Audrey Parker page. PegasusLantean (talk) 18:56, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :: Ok I will do that then. I just need you to make the nessisary arrangements on the Audrey page before I do that. Like a "refer to lexie dewitt page" link. And then when she leaves the barn mention Audrey returns but pretends or something. On the Lexie page, just mention after the barn that Lexie's memories remained but the Audrey personality returned. Does that work for you? This removes any duplicate information. Then I will lock the page. Mr.Comatose (talk) 19:35, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :: I have updated the Lexie page to include her time in the barn and Audrey's charade pretending to be her afterwards. You should probably give it a once over to make sure they're are no mistakes. PegasusLantean (talk) 21:46, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :: The Lexie page is fine, but it does kinda cover a bit of the same stuff the Audrey page does in end. What I meant by what I said above was that the information itself is still on the Audrey Parker page in the As Lexie DeWitt section. So this is information repeated. I rather not have pages that have the same information repeated. Please look at how the Mara section was done, and style the Lexie section as you see fit that way the information is not repeated. Once this is done I will lock the Lexie page for you. Thank you for your help. Further more, if you want to open an discussion about the Lexie page, I believe there is a "start a discussion" button at the button so users can discuss this.Mr.Comatose (talk) 23:07, January 13, 2015 (UTC)